Doing the Unthinkable
by RyusukePrudenceMinami
Summary: A bunch of random things that happen to Gaara and his family. Characters are highly OOC. Also Taka is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Doing the Unthinkable

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will, but I do own Taka, my OC.

* * *

Main Character: Taka

Hair color: Black

Age: 17

Siblings: Temari, Kankuro, Gaara

Height: 5'9"

Occupation: Ninja

Rank: Jounin

* * *

Chapter 1-Breakfast with the Siblings

Temari and Kankuro are in their kitchen waiting for the microwaveable pancakes to finish cooking. They both are waiting some what patently (some-what being the main thing here).

"I WANT THOSE PANCAKES RIGHT NOW!" Kankuro yelled while slamming his fists on the table.

"We only have 30 more seconds to wait, I think you'll survive," Temari said staring at the microwave.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR!"

"Kankuro, that has got to be the worst comeback ever!"

BOOM!

Kankuro immediately turns and looks at the microwave, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The microwave was no more.

"I-It never had a chance!" Kankuro cried.

"DAMN PANCAKES!"

Kankuro its ok !" Temari said walking over to him.

All of a sudden Gaara and Taka pop in the kitchen. hey both look around first concentrating on the smoking parts of what used to be the a microwave and then to Kankuro crying on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gaara asked.

" EVIL PANCAKES!"

"Gaara I think we should leave and come back later," Taka said looking quite puzzled.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Kankuro screamed. "You need to get me food!"

Kankuro please…, "Temari asked

" I NEED FOOD!"

"Please Gaara, Taka, Temari I-I need you!"

"Why Kankuro this is so sudden!" Taka said shaking Kankuro off of her.

"Shut Up!" Kankuro yelled at them all.

"Well I was going to get you some waffles and pancakes from town, but not anymore!" Taka said.

"PLEASE, PLEASE I WON'T YELL AT YOU!" Kankuro yelled at Taka.

"You just yelled at me again you little brat!" Taka yelled and started to shake him.

"Would you please stop yelling!" Temari said.

"Well I'm hungry and want some breakfast," said Gaara.

"Well since you want to go Gaara we will go to the WAFFLES and PANCAKES, but Kankuro you will be cleaning up the kitchen and be getting a new microwave.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Kankuro.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic so i hope that you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I will take and appriciate constructive critisism, but if your just going to be mean dont even bother! PS: i dont own pancakes either, but i have to say that they are quite delicious! PEACE OUT! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and I never will, but I own Taka, my OC.I also do not own Ramen even if it is delicous!

* * *

Chapter-New Mission, Where's the Ramen

**

* * *

In Konoha**

Naruto is running to the Hokage's Tower because he just went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and the old man said, "Someone stole all the ramen we have".

" OLD LADY TSUNADE WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED TO ALL THE RAMEN!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto would you Shut the Hell Up, I just had a hangover and your voice is annoying!" Tsunade yelled.

I have sent a letter to Suna to help us find all the ramen!" Tsunade explained.

**

* * *

In Suna**

"A LETTER FROM TSUNADE-SAMA SAYING ALL THE RAMEN IS GONE, AND SHE WANTS US TO HELP FIND IT!" Taka yelled throughout the house, waking everyone up.

"What in God's name is going on!" Temari yelled tiredly.

"Where's the Fire!" Kankuro yelled and was running around franticly.

"Kankuro you idiot there is no fire Taka said, "All the ramen in konoha is gone and were suppose to help them get it back!" Gaara said glaring at Kankuro.

"Yay it sounds like fun let's go in search of The RAMEN, RAMEN!" Taka stated.

"Shit!" Kankuro whined.

**

* * *

In the front Gate of Suna**

Taka, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari set off to Konoha

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, OFF TO FIND THE MISSING RAMEN !" Taka sang.

"Why do the God's hate me so much!" Kankuro screamed, "She is the biggest madwoman I ever meet and she is are sister!"

"Temari please blow him away!" Taka said.

"I-I would do anything please don't' blow me away!" Kankuro pleaded.

"Anything, like washing Gaara's underwear!" the girls shouted but Gaara looked annoyed.

"There is no way in hell is he washing my underwear!" Gaara screamed.

**

* * *

In Konoha**

Naruto was pacing around the gate like a madman.

"Where are they should be here by now!" Naruto screamed.

"Well try to be patient for once, oh right this is you were talking about!" Sakura said frustrated.

Sasuke was watching for the siblings, but didn't see anything until suddenly he heard a lot of yelling and this is what he heard.

" Kankuro you dumbass why didn't you bring any food!" Taka yelled.

"But Taka you were supposed to bring the food!" Kankuro yelled trying to escape her grip.

"Kankuro but I asked you to bring it and you did not, so when we get home you have to clean the house for a month!" Take screamed at Kankuro.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" Kankuro cried.

"Gaara I see the village!" Taka said loudly.

"Taka do you think Kankuro will ever learn?" Temari asked.

"No he's just too much of an idiot!" Taka said.

"Will all of you just Shut Up before I kill you all!" Gaara screamed.

Suddenly Sasuke was right behind Gaara and Taka, and he started to say, "What the hell is going on here!" he yelled at them.

"So what's this mission about and what rank is it!" Taka asked.

" This mission is an A-Class mission , because we think Orochimaru stole all the ramen to piss Naruto off!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well now that is settled, we are of to find the RAMEN of LIFE!" Taka said happily.

"Oh nooooooooooooooooooooo!" they all said, except Naruto and Taka.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the second chapter Please R&R, I will take constructional critisism, but if you are just going to be mean don't even bother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

Chapter 3-Orochimaru Ramen Surprise

Taka, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura set off to find and bring back all the ramen.

"Gaara do you want chicken or beef!" Taka asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kankuro yelled.

"Idiot she's talking about the food that Sakura bought from the shop CHICKEN and BEEF!" Temari explained.

"Chicken!" Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke said.

"Beef!" yelled Kankuro, Temari, and Sakura.

"Here you go Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, and Sakura!" Taka said giving them there food.

"What about my food!" Kankkuro asked.

"Sorry, but you don't get any food because you're an idiot!" Taka shouted.

"But what about Naruto he's an idiot!" Kankuro shouted.

"No I'm not !" Naruto shouted.

"But Naruto is a good idiot!" Taka yelled.

They suddenly saw a huge gate right in front of them.

"This must be the gate to Sound Country!" Gaara said.

"Hey you kids what are you doing!" the gate guard asked.

"We're here because we are looking for a cross-dressing cousin!" Taka explains.

"Go right ahead then!" said the gate guard.

"Thanks!" Taka yelled.

Once Taka and the others got in the gate, they walked to tree and then Taka said, "Let's go get the RAMEN of LIFE!" Taka shouted.

"We should check the tower right in front of us!" Gaara said.

"What ever you say SWEETUMS!" Taka said while pinching his cheeks.

"I SMELL RAMEN!" Naruto screamed while jumping up and down.

"Will you Shut the hell Up!" Kankuro yelled while punching Naruto.

"Hey I see something, I-It looks like a Cross-dresser!" Taka Creamed and went to hide.

"It's only Orochimaru, Taka!" Gaara said while holding her tight.

"What are you here for!" Orochimaru asked looking at Taka with lust.

"WE WANT THE RAMEN!" Taka and Naruto shouted.

"The Only way you'll get the ramen is if I get a kiss from that beautiful women over there!" he said while pointing at Taka.

"If I refuse!" Taka shouted.

"If you refuse you all have to Cross-dress and you have to dance!" Orochimaru said.

"Fine ,but no tongue you sick bastard!" Taka yelled.

Taka starts up to Orochimaru and gives him a kiss like he asked.

"Now give us the Ramen!" Taka said.

"Here you go!" Orochimaru said while handing her all the ramen he stole.

"Bye-Bye cross-dresser!" Taka says happily.

"Thank goodness now I can go home and relax!" Kankuro said with relief.

"Wait Kankuro you don't get to relax, you have to clean the house!" Taka said.

"Shit why does this always happen to me!" Kankuro cried.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura left the sound village to bring back the ramen to Konoha. While Taka, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro headed back to Suna

* * *

A/N:I hope you like the thrid chapter Please R&R. I will take and appriciate constructive critisism,but if your just going to be mean don't even bother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,but I do own Taka my OC.

* * *

Chapter 4-Weasels, Where are they

Taka woke up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and after that she shouts, "Wake up you lazy asses or I'll poor hot wax on you!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" shouts Temari.

"I don't go to sleep so no need for wax!" Gaara said

"Is Kankuro up yet Temari?" Taka asked.

"No!" Temari said.

Taka goes to Kankuro's room hot wax in hand; she goes over to his bed and pours the wax all over his body.

"OUCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kankuro screams in pain.

He sees his sister standing at the door with a pail of wax.

"What is the meaning of this, I was having a great dream and you ruined it!" a frustrated Kankuro yelled at Taka.

"When I say get up you get up!" Taka shouted.

"Me and Gaara are going to find weasels!" Taka shouted with joy.

"You two have fun!' Temari said as they left.

"Thank god she's gone!" Kankuro said while jumping up and down.

At the market place Taka and Gaara are still in search of the weasels.

"HERE WEASELS, HERE WEASELS!" Taka shouted throughout the market place.

"Stop shouting your probably scaring them away!" Gaara said frustrated.

"B-BUT I LOVE WEASELS!" Taka screamed.

"What do Weasels even look like?" Gaara asked

"Well I don't know too much about weasels, I know they are soft, cuddly, and friendly little creatures!" Taka states matter of fact.

"If you don't know anything about weasels why the hell do you want one!" Gaara yelled.

"I want a weasel and I will get one no matter what!" Taka says.

Taka and Gaara walk out of the market place and go to the gate and go out into the dessert. All of a sudden Taka sees little creatures.

"WEASELS!" Taka shouts.

"DAMN WEASELS GET OFF ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Gaara yells.

"No don't kill them I want one the weasel on your head!" Taka screamed.

"FINE, FINE!" says Gaara.

"Let's go to your new home, William the Weasel!" Taka says.

They walk back home and go to the kitchen.

"William are you hungry too?" Taka asks.

"Narffffffffffffffffffffffff!" William replied, which means a yes.

"What in god's name is that noise!" Kankuro yells.

"It's my new pet William!" Taka says happily.

"Noooooooooooooooooo, not a pet I-It'll kill me!" Kankuro screams.

"No leaving this house for a month, Kankuro" Taka said.

"Why is it always me!" Kankuro cried.

* * *

A/N:Here is my fourth chapter I hope you enjoy Please R&R.I will take and appriciate constructive critisism,but if your just going to be mean don't even bother. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Taka my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5-I'm Hungry I Want Food

Taka goes into the kitchen goes to the refrigerator to go get food, but when she opens the door she sees that the food is gone. Then she runs to the cupboard and opens it up and all the foods gone, she yells, "All of you get your asses out here!" Taka screamed.

Suddenly Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro pops up, and Kankuro says, "What in God's name do you want!"

"DON'T ASK ME WHAT I WANT, WHERE IS ALL THE FOOD!" Taka yelled.

"Yesterday we had tons of food until I saw Kankuro eat all the food!" Temari answered.

"You snot nosed brat, the least you could have saved some for me!" Taka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Would you two Shut up!" Gaara says looking annoyed.

"B-But Kankuro he ate all the food, and I want my home cooking!" Taka shouted.

"How about Kankuro goes into town to get food!" Temari says trying to stop the fighting.

"Sorry I'm going to go train, and I don't have to worry about the food it's not my problem!" Kankuro says.

"I-IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU JOKING YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD YOU IDIOT, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Taka yelled.

"What proof do you have I ate all the food, other than Temari's word!" Kankuro said.

"Are you judging my word Kankuro?" Temari asks while getting out her fan to attack.

"Temari put the fan away, I have an idea Kankuro goes to buy us some food!" Taka said.

"Why do I have too get food!" Kankuro asked.

"Why are you asking me again, just go get food!" Taka yells bringing out her kunai knives.

"Y-Yes Madam!" Kankuro says without question and walks out the door.

"Now let's get the food Temari!" Taka says.

"You stole the food and blamed it on Kankuro!" Gaara says.

"Yah!" the girls both said.

"You are geniuses!" Gaara said with a scary smile.

"Foods done!" Taka and Temari said.

* * *

A/N: Here is my fifth chapter hope you enjoy Please R&R. I will take and appriciate constructive critisism, but if your just going to be mean don't even bother. PEACE OUT! 


End file.
